worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Finale (True Ending)
Beginning: Prelude= It had been so long since the Emperor had taken over the throne, no one even remembered what the world was like before. Some curious scholars had tried to uncover the past, but they only found hints and traces that lead to the possibility of separate regions. People who did know were expected to keep quiet and not spread the information, unless they wanted to be publicly executed. This was the Emperor's domain, and nobody could stop him. Rebel groups were almost immediately scouted and executed on the spot, with no mercy. There was no justice, once you were guilty, you were as good as dead. No one had any power, unless you were the Emperor, Empress, or one of the high ranking Generals. Defying orders was literally impossible, unless you were part of Silent Fate. They were an undercover rebel guild, the only guild that had been able to survive and still operate. The guild itself was known around the Empire, but their appearances were a mystery to everybody. Nobody had ever seen them and the only people who have were killed immediately. The Emperor had assured them that everything was under control, but people were still fearful of them. The leader was rumoured to be a God from another world, or an Angel, so mysterious that not even her own members had ever seen what she looked like. It was also rumoured that she owned legendary Pokémon, a type of Pokémon that only the rulers could own. Ever since an incident that happened mysteriously years ago, almost everybody except the extremely wealthy of Generals could own basic Pokémon. Being able to own Pokémon was a sign of power and nobility, something that many selfish people wanted to have. There was barely any kindness or happiness, only greed and despair. However, what didn't fade was the hope that they would be saved, hope that one day they would be free. It seemed like an impossible dream, but with the silent guild protecting them, it seemed somewhat possible. There was evil in the Empire, but there was still hope. It was Evil, but it couldn't survive without Hope. |-| One: Acceptance= Celica Myre did not belong. As the daughter of a pastry shop owner, she had the opportunity to grow up in the Empire like the other children. Her parents were proud supporters of the Emperor, having catered to one of his grand parties. Celica however, despised the Empire and the rules that surrounded it. She wanted to see it fall, no matter how hard she would have to try. Celica wanted to join Silent Fate, and fight for the freedom of everybody in the Empire. She had spent forever gathering information from everybody she knew, asking where it was possible to contact them or to catch their attention in general. It had taken years of planning, but today was the day she was going to make her move. Earlier, she had consulted with the nearby village gossipers in hopes of any information on the guild. To her delight, they had said that it rumoured Silent Fate would often gather together in a small bookstore nearby. They said that because no one had ever seen them, all of them held undercover jobs like normal citizens. It would be impossible to tell who was normal and who wasn't. Goodbye idiots, laughed Celica, watching the other girls prance around in their dresses. She wasn't going to have time for this, soon it was going to be her going on quests to assassinate criminals. She could finally live the life she wanted, a life without the stupid Empire and these stupid people. Walking with her supplies, Celica managed to find her destination hidden away in a small corner. The store was frightfully small, making her wonder if it was even open. Only the sign near the window gave any indication that there was indeed somebody in there and that it wasn't a total scam. "Hello, is anybody here?" called Celica, walking through the door of the store. Even the floor creaked when she walked on it, making her further suspicious if they were really here. "Yes sweetie, I'm in the back. I'll be here in a moment!" Good, at least someone's here.. thought Celica, waiting impatiently. What was taking them so long? Why couldn't they come out faster? She wanted to join them for goodness sake, not wait for a tea party. Should I go to the back and see what that person is up to? "Come out, wherever you are! I know you're here Silent Fate, don't hide from me! I just want to join your guild!" In the midst of Celica's yelling, she didn't notice someone expertly creep up behind her and knock her on the head, successfully knocking her out. "How bothersome.." they whispered, taking the knocked Celica into some place unknown. ~ "Get up dear, before Alice comes back and knocks you out again~" whispered a voice, shaking Celica out of her unconsciousness. When the pinkette opened her eyes, she was greeted with possibly the prettiest person she had ever seen. With pastel green hair and silver eyes, this was somebody who was lucky enough to be born beautiful. "Who are you? Where am I?!" shouted Celica, once she saw that she was in a room of some sort. It didn't help that she didn't know where she was, or who the person in front of her was. "Calm down, you're in the base of Silent Fate. I'm Lucienne Cantabella, the person who took care of you while you were unconscious." said Lucienne, smiling at Celica. When the latter glared back, she reassured her that it wasn't her who knocked Celica out. "Who was it then?" asked Celica, wondering who else could have been in the store at same time as Lucienne. She remembered hearing only one voice, not two. "Other than you, who else could it have been?" "I believe you're thinking about my twin Alice. She's the one who knocked you out." "Why would she do that? I just wanted to join the guild." "Alice tends to get annoyed more easily than me. You could call her the colder half, since she gets annoyed very easily. I believe it was your shouting that prompted her to attack." explained Lucienne, helping Celica out of the bed. I hope I don't have to deal with Alice.. thought Celica, mentally freaking out. Although Lucienne had said it nicely, Celica could tell that she had already pissed someone off. "What's she going to do to me? Is she going to ki-" "I'll stuff you with cotton if you don't shut up." Alice. The other twin was certainly much more different than Lucienne had been. She did resemble her twin, but was completely different at the same time. She shared the same pastel green hair, but instead of keeping it natural like Lucienne, she had dyed blue streaks into it. It was obvious she shared the silver eyes, but Celica could see she had purple contacts in them. Celica had been wondering why Alice had looked so familiar, until her eyes were drawn to the magazine in her hand. "Hey, you're that famous model who's friends with all these upper class people! I've seen you in the magazines, you're extremely popular in town! " "Shut it, runt. I'm a model and I'm famous, but that doesn't mean I'm friends with those fools." sneered Alice, glaring down at Celica. She knew she should have said something back at Alice, but the other just intimidated her so much. In the photos and interviews that Celica had seen, Alice was always shown as a cute and compassionate individual. Only did meeting her in real life disprove that image of her. "Wow, for someone who has to keep up a cute image, you sure have a tongue of steel." teased Celica, accidentally letting the comment slip. Alice looked livid, but it was only Lucienne's intervention that managed to calm her down. Sending a grateful smile at Lucienne, Celica opened the door and pranced out the hallway. I wonder what that was all about.. thought Celica, as she pranced down the halls. The base itself was very well furnished, with lots of paintings and plants. She wondered if this could have been Lucienne's idea, since she seemed more likely to add life into this place.I already like her more a lot more than Alice.. "Careful little lady, you should watch where you're going." said a voice, stirring Celica out of her thoughts. She realized the voice was behind her and turned around to take a look. The person behind her was simply stunning. He had white and blue eyes, with soft features. Celica could have sworn that she saw him smiling once he saw her face going red. She didn't want to admit it, but she did find him kind of attractive. "My name is Charles Grey, but I'd prefer if you called me Grey." said Grey, holding his hand out for Celica to shake. When she gratefully accepted it, she introduced herself back and told him that she wanted to sign up. "Ah, I see you'll have to talk to Boss about it. She's here at the moment, but she's with Arietta right now." said Grey, pointing to the door that was on the other side of the hall. "If you knock politely, she just might let you in." Celica thanked him and went along to her destination. Knocking 3 times on the door, she waited for someone to answer it. Only did a voice say "come in" indicate any sign of life on the other side. She was nervous, but she was also excited. It was time for her life to change. "I'm here to sign up to join Silent Fate. I was told that this is where I would be able to sign up." said Celica, walking stiffly through the door. On the other side, there sat two figures. One was definitely from nobility, and the other one was a complete mystery. The noble one had silver hair and navy blue eyes, making Celica wonder if she had seen her around. She had definitely seen those features somewhere, probably in some painting or book. The other figure covered her identity completely. Wearing a thick cloak over her, it was impossible to tell just who was underneath that cloak. "Do I know you?" she asked, staring at the navy blue one in the eye. Celica could see surprise, even suspicion in those eyed until she reassured her that it was only from a painting of a book. "Oh yes, there are younger paintings of me around the palace and in books. You would know my mother if you saw though, Eliza was her name. I'm Arietta, featured in one of the most daring wanted posters the palace has ever published." It was the girl in that poster. Celica remembered when her father showed her the poster and told her the story behind it. Apparently some noble child had escaped and if anyone were to find her, they were to bring her back immediately. The reward had been 1 Million Pokédollars, with a special ball held in honour. It was said that her own mother later committed suicide with her father after the disappearance. Celica would never have expected that the girl back then was here, just older. It was obvious that she had stopped smiling a long time ago, and wore a constant frown. Although she was a confusing persona, the cloaked figure was perhaps the most mysterious person she had ever seen. "I was wondering if you guys would accept me into Silent Fate," said Celica, not hesitating any further. She didn't want to wait anymore, especially if they were going to accept her. "I'm good at the broadsword and agility. I've trained for a very long time and I've always wanted to fight on your side!" |-| Two: Experiment= "Somebody like you wants to join the likes of us?" laughed Arietta, sizing Celica up and down. It was obvious that she thought Celica wouldn't be able to survive in this lifestyle, which the latter gritted her teeth angrily at. "You should just go back home to where your little pastries are." "How dare you! What do you know about Silent Fate? You may be here and alive, but you don't seem like you know anything either." sneered Celica, getting angry. She absolutely despised being compared to her parents and wanted to become nothing like them. "You should really watch your words before you speak." "You idiot, did you really think you get away with insulting an aristoc-" "Arietta, stop." The cloaked figure had finally spoken from their spot at the head of the table. Celica could hear that it was deprived of emotion, and was unusually commanding as well as intimidating. "But, my Lady! She's just insulted me and I can't let this commoner get away with do-" "Last time I checked, you chose to run away. Therefore, I'm afraid you're not an aristocrat anymore." said the cloaked figure quietly, standing up to examine Celica. Celica tried to catch a glimpse of the person underneath the cloak, but it was impossible for her to. "Tell you what, don't listen to what Arietta says. We'll let you join, but not officially until you can successfully kill one of our targets. Will you accept this?" Was this really that easy, or was there a hidden threat? Celica wondered if she should have questioned the leader, but it was impossible for her to. The leader had already given her an unofficial spot on the team, so it would be rude to question her compassion. "Of course, how could I not? It would be an honour to serve, even if it's unofficially! Thank you so much!" said Celica, face breaking into a huge grin. She was extremely content that her wish could come true, even if it only half came true. "Good, but there are some rules we have to set before you get started." said the figure quietly, staring straight at Celica. In the darkness, she could have sworn she saw a flash of blue, but it was gone quickly. "You must never leave any of your teammates behind, always kill the target unless they have reinforcements, help out with the chores, and the most challenging of all, Do. Not. Fall. In. Love. With. The. Emperor." Why would anyone fall in love with the emperor? thought Celica, almost daring to burst into laughter. The Emperor was a psychopath, a man with no emotions. She was pretty sure no one would fall in love with him, unless they were the Empress. Celica had seen her around once, when they visited the pastry shop. She was pretty, too pretty for a world like this. I'm pretty sure she's equally as crazy as him.. "I understand, I'll follow those rules and act accordingly." said Celica sternly, wanting to make sure the leader trusted her. She didn't want them to think she was weak-hearted, which she wasn't. She was Hadrian Myre's granddaughter, the one who would carry on the assassin line for him. The figure didn't say anything, but Celica could swear there was a hint of a smile somewhere in there. Motioning towards Arietta to take her to her room, she signalled the end of this conversation. ~ "Wow, I'm so glad you're my new roomate!" asked Elise, bouncing up and down excitedly. Although having only met for just a few minutes, Celica had already taken a liking to the young girl. She was incredibly short, but had brown hair and strawberry red eyes. Apparently her family founded and owned the famous Casteliacones (which she knew the secret recipe of), but she had moved to Valnesse after getting recruited by Silent Fate. She was an archer as well, making her and Alice the two with the best eyesight out of everybody. "Elise, can you tell me a little bit about everybody in Silent Fate?" asked Celica nicely, wanting to start a small conversation with her. She wanted to know about them as much as possible, what sort of interesting lives they led up up until now. "I just want to get to know everyone better." Elise hesitated for a moment, but then decided that Celica was someone she could trust this information with. Bringing her head close to Celica, she proceeded to tell her everything about Silent Fate. The Boss was a lady of mystery, nobody knew exactly who she was or what she did before. She had only shown her skills once, a long time ago when Silent Fate had first formed. Everyone almost died back then, but one attack from the Boss saved them all. She still never revealed her identity to them, preferring to oversee missions from the dark. Alice was the older of the two twins. They were once Pokémon coordinators in Hoenn, but moved to join Silent Fate after they both realized their individual talents. Alice had found her excellent aim and eyesight through self-defence and Lucienne had found her skill in magecraft through experiments. Leo (whom Celica hadn't met yet) was from a famous ninja family in Kanto, although he was from the secondary branch. Wanting to prove himself even further, he joined out Silent Fate in order to become better than the Main branch. His family did eventually ask him to come back, which he rejected and continued to serve Silent Fate. Grey was born as Earl Charles Grey, although he quickly abandoned that title and ran away from Kalos to Alola. He had kept his families inheritance and excellent fencing skills, although he did prefer golf over that. Only after did fierce persuasion from his dying mother did he come back from living in Alola. He ventured to Valnesse after, and joined Silent Fate. Vincent was trained alongside the only daughter of the last Royal family of Sinnoh. They had been partners in crime, working for Sinnoh's secret agency. Soon after, Winter accepted an invitation to join the Valnesse Elite 4 and left, while Vincent stayed behind to work more. It was only after he had heard of the Emperor's reign did he come back to join Silent Fate. "Wow, I didn't know they had such boring lives.." commented Celica, to which Elise agreed with. It turned out that even the strongest of them were once normal people. Wondering if there would be hope for her here, Celica really did want to make an effort. "Do you want to go get some-" The door had slammed open just as Celica was about to ask if Elise wanted to go with her and get something to eat. Standing in the doorway, was a slightly disheveled Alice. Before either could ask what was going on, Alice cut through them first. "Runt, we're going to go on a mission. Get your sword ready, we're going to go assassinate Breeze." Celica's first mission had finally begun. ~ It turned out that the Boss had sent Alice and Leo with Celica to go and assassinate Breeze. While Alice had argued it was too hard and she'd rather take Vincent, Arietta had coldly informed her that only did putting Celica in a dangerous environment could allow her to see her true skill. "I still can't believe she chose you to come along." said Alice, huffing as she walked ahead. Leo didn't say anything about this, but walked quietly behind Alice. Celica studied him closely, with honey brown hair and alarming emerald eyes, eyes of a ninja. "You should give her a chance, Alice. Don't forget how you were like when you first arrived." jabbed Leo, half insulting and half defending. She noticed that he was a sarcastic fellow, a man of few words but when he spoke, it was blunt and usually sarcastic. Wait till we get there, thought Celica, as she followed the rest of her team to the shortcut of the palace. She could see it in the distance, the magnificent towers peaking out from the trees. She had been told Breeze had light green eyes and violet hair, as well as a unusually doll-like face. The doll-face ones are hard to kill, but that doesn't mean I'll show any mercy on her.. Apparently she was a high ranking general along with Winter, Vincent's old friend. In fear of Winter, the Boss decided to send Celica so they would not be able to have any contact. She didn't know if it would be a disaster, but it never hurt to try. "Stop daydreaming idiot, we're here." snapped Alice, poking Celica out of her thoughts. She stared at the building in front of her, and the training grounds down from where the cliff they stood on was. It wasn't a long jump down, except Celica wondered if they were actually going to jump from there. "Listen up, I'll shoot from here, while you and Leo wait nearby. The chance of me hitting Breeze is not as high as I would like, but if she does miraculously live, you two will have to go and take her out and the guards out." It was certainly an easy plan, one Celica was willing to follow. Waiting nearby with Leo, Celica waited for Alice to deal the death blow and end Breeze. Except, she never hit Breeze. "That sneaky brat!" hissed Alice, motioning for Celica and Leo to come out and look. Instead of hitting Breeze, she had killed all 5 guards protecting her instead. Alice's aim was perfect, but it was Breeze's speed that allowed her to gain the upper-hand at the last minute. This means we have to go kill her now.. thought Celica, as she got into action and jumped down with Leo. Landing into the nearby bushes, they waited until Breeze was close enough for the real battle to begin. When she did reach a close enough distance, it gave Leo the opportunity to throw his binding ninja stars. This time, it had finally gotten her. When Leo gave her the signal, Celica charged out to kill her. She was about to land the killing blow on the trapped general, until Breeze completely disappeared. "What the bloody hell?" exclaimed Celica, surprised at her disappearing act. The Boss hadn't told them that Breeze could disappear, only that they were here to assassinate the general. If the Boss had known that, why did she send Celica instead of Vincent or Lucienne? Just as she was about to go back and tell Leo, she found herself with a sword to her neck. Breeze had come back again, except this time she didn't seem to be struggling. Celica could tell she was annoyed, and this wasn't good. "Darling, you should really stop moving, wouldn't want to cut off that pretty head of yours." said Breeze, smiling kindly down at Celica. From this angle, she could tell that Breeze really was a doll, except she was a complete psycho. Out of her eye, Celica caught a glance of Leo sneaking over to save her. One sharp glare from her was all that told him to stop. Celica didn't want him to risk his identity for her, he was much more important than she was. Mouthing out a 'Sorry' and a 'We'll come back to rescue you later', Leo went back to where Alice was, before anyone could see him. "My, my, you're all alone now. Let's go take you back to the castle, where you'll have the best tea party of your life!" cheered Breeze, after noticing that all her comrades were gone. She then proceeded to knock Celica harshly on the head, successfully knocking the latter out. "I can't wait to see what the Emperor and Empress plan on doing with her." |-| Three: Tea Party= "Boss! Get out and explain to me what the meaning of this was!" yelled Alice, charging through the door with Leo close behind. The other members were surprised to see her back like this, having been so used to see her come back bragging. What was more concerning was that Celica wasn't with them. Lucienne had been the first to react, trying to get Alice to spill what had happened. When her twin refused to say anything, she turned to confide with Leo. He explained that while on the mission, Celica had gotten herself captured and told them to leave. Alice had suspected this was the Boss's idea, since she was the one who sent Celica to go after Breeze. "Why would she send Celica after Breeze?!" exclaimed Lucienne, when he had said it was Breeze they were after. Lucienne had known the girl was dangerous and crafty, but she never would have thought that the Boss would send a rookie to go after her. It was almost as if she was sending a sacrificial lamb to slaughter. "The Boss is coming, you go and restrain Alice from trying to murder her." called Vincent from the corner, sensing the Boss's quiet footsteps. He knew she was a prideful lady, and usually knew what she was doing. Their Boss just reminded him of a certain person that he once knew. The Boss reminded him so much of Winter, who he had only seen once since they had separated. That one time was when they fought during an assassination mission, the one that almost resulted in their deaths. They got away with it and did end up completing their mission, but it was still traumatic for him. "Wait here, I'll go talk to her." said Alice quietly, stepping forward to go and find her. She was going to give Boss a piece of her mind, whether she liked it or not. "I cannot accept the fact that we're sending away sacrificial lambs now. She better have a good reason for this stupidity." ~ Celica woke up to the tapping of rain in her cell. Looking around, she found herself to be lying on top of some sort of cot, with no weapon in sight. Wondering where she was and how she got here, Celica went through her thoughts, until she remembered what had exactly happened. Breeze had knocked her out and captured her here. "I'm going to go kill that little fairy," hissed Celica to no one in particular as she sat alone in the dark. All her thoughts were focusing on ways to kill Breeze, how she was going to torture the little girl when got out. She was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the arrival of a certain person, watching her carefully. "By fairy, do you mean of General Breeze?" he asked quietly, slightly surprising the girl. When Celica raised her eyes to see who it was, she was met with stormy grey eyes and dark brown hair. Her heart skipped a beat right there, and for a minute, Celica wondered if she was in a dream. She had finally met the Emperor. She watched as the Emperor examined her closely, trying to recognize her face somewhere. Eventually, his expression relaxed and it seemed he was able to match her up to somebody. "Hadrian Myre's granddaughter, correct?" he asked politely, awaiting her answer. When Celica nodded, he smiled and unlocked the cell door. Beckoning for Celica to follow him, the Emperor led her away from here. Celica didn't really know where they were going, but in that second, everything that the Boss had told her faded away in an instant. She was starting to fall in love with the Emperor. When the Emperor had taken her to the main hall, he had instructed her that a servant would be sent over to help her get dressed up. When Celica asked why, he had simply winked and said it was for a tea party with the Empress. This slightly concerned Celica, but she didn't want to disappoint him, so she obediently agreed. What Celica wasn't prepared for though, was how gruesome the tea party was going to turn out if she didn't behave properly. ~ A few hours later, Celica found herself in what had to be the nicest dress she had ever worn. It was snow white and perfectly brought out her pink hair and light blue eyes. If only she felt as good, for her mind could not stop wandering to if Silent Fate would ever save her. She had hated the Emperor and this Empire, she still hated the Empire, but was unsure about the Emperor. Celica knew it was stupid, that someone like him would ever love a commoner like her. Besides, he already had a wife and they were happily married, she didn't even dare think about it. The Empress was simply magnificent, way out of her league. Celica could only hope Silent Fate would come soon and extinguish these foolish feelings. Miles away, Alice had finally agreed to talk after trying to set the base on fire at least 3 times. It was only Lucienne's magic that kept them in safety, or else they all would have been dead meat. "Boss, explain to me why you had planned this," whispered Alice silently, staring at the Boss. She heard a long sigh, meaning they were going to be in for a long explanation. Motioning everyone towards her, she started to explain why she had decided to act this way. "I've been tracking Breeze for ages now," said the Boss guiltily, watching everybody under her eye. Although she would never admit it, she did find Breeze a formidable foe and was someone who wasn't to be estimated. She was proud of this, for it was her who cared for Breeze almost all her life. "Her reaction time and ability to create illusions are incredible, so I decided to send someone who she would think was easy to capture. Of course, she's probably currently gathering information right now. It's almost time for all of you go fetch her, please be quick." When everyone had heard about the mission, they immediately started to pack and check their gear. Normally they were lazy, but because this was a mission that required having to infiltrate the palace and possibly fight the Emperor, Silent Fate was not willing to take any risks. Celica's survival came first, but they needed to disguise and protect themselves as well. "I really don't appreciate you stealing Breeze away, but I suppose it's time I got Arny back" said the Boss softly to herself, after everyone else had left the area. Only after everyone was gone, did she pull down her hood and let her long sky blue hair fall out. It was the rare moments of isolation like this that left the Boss, or rather Blossom to truly be herself. She wasn't going to let the Emperor break the little girls heart, or win her over. Celica was her chess piece, and she refused to give her pieces up to her brother. "Tag Arny, you're it." ~ When Celica had been escorted to the tearoom, she hadn't expected anything special for her. It was only after she took notice of the small, yet lavishly decorated room and elegant furniture was she convinced about the tea party. What was probably the most concerning for her however, was that it was a private tea party with the Emperor and the Empress. The Empress Cyra was as beautiful as she had remembered all those years ago. The same long dark hair and sapphire blue eyes, elegant features, and the kind smile she wore. Celica had known they were cruel her entire life, so why were they acting so nicely to her? I won't give anything away.. thought Celica, when she sat herself down. Although she was pleased by their offer, she didn't dare risk giving anything from Silent Fate away. She didn't trust them at all, even if they were acting nicely to her. I do have feelings for the Emperor but I'll need to be extremely cautious..